R5 one shot!
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: Hello! I was reading theirs stories about Austin and Ally one shot and others. So i thought i would try it out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was reading a fanfiction called Auslly and R5 one shot and other stories. I thought i would try one too. So review what pairs you guys want or you guys want to be paring with any lynch's boys. You guys can do siblings romance like**

**Rikdel**

**Rockdel**

**Rockliff**

**E.T.C.**

**So reviews!**

**p.s. No Riaura! Sorry but i don't ship them :/ Oh and for you guys want be with them. Review your name and lynch boys to date with. **

**Well that it for now! Reviews and i will be updating! :D**

**KelseaLoveR53**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! This is for madi! Madi went to R5 concert. She's biggest fan of Ross. Ross found her in the crowd and what happen if he fall in love with her?**

Madi P.O.V.

''Madi hurry up! We don't wanna be late for R5 concert!'' My best friend Kayla shout from downstairs.

''I'm coming!'' I shout back from upstairs. I finish doing my hair and then went to go downstairs. I can't believe i get to go see R5! Can't wait to see one of my dream boyfriend Ross!

''Ready?'' Kayla ask opening front door. I nod while squealing.

*In car*

''Ahh! I can't believe we're actually going to see R5!'' Kayla scream. We both start to fangirling,listen to R5 on radio and singing along. This gonna be best night ever!

*At R5 concert*

"WHAT SUP R5 FAMILY?!'' Riker shout through the microphone. We all screams excitedly.

''Ahh! Madi there Ross!'' Kayla point to him. I squeal even louder.

''Ok guys our first song we're gonna sing is 'Pass me by'!''Riker smile and start strumming on guitar

*Plays*

Remember that trip we took in Mexico  
Yeah  
Hanging with the boys and all your senoritas  
I never spoke up yeah never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah  
I was chilling you were with him  
Hooked up by fire  
Now his long gone  
Now I'm solo  
Now I've got my chance  
Now I now got my chance

Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
You can be the one that can break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that take me  
I was solo  
Living YOLO  
Till you blew my mind  
Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get cup up  
Like, to fun to young to fall in pieces  
I know what girls like you can never get enough  
So I'm addicted, drippin', trying to get you to see this  
The way I need you like I see through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, got your looking  
Now I've got my chance  
Now I now got my chance

Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
You can be the one that can break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that take me  
I was solo  
Living YOLO  
Till you blew my mind  
Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

Everywhere I'm looking, everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by.. by.. by  
Everywhere I'm looking, everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by.. by.. by

Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
You can be the one that can break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that take me  
I was solo  
Living YOLO  
Till you blew my mind (Till you blew my mind)  
Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

*Stop playing*

Audience cheer wildly.

Ross P.O.V.

While i was singing. I found a beautiful girl in the crowd, I kept staring at her.

*In backstage*

We were signing autograph. I hope she here. But luckily i saw her standing in line.

''Be back guys'' I told my siblings and friend as i walk toward to the girl.

''Hi'' I smile.

''H-hi." She smile back shyly.

''What's your name?'' I ask.

''Madi" She answer.

''Hi Madi. Wanna go out somewhere after this?'' I ask nervously.

''S-sure" She smile.

''Great. Here's my number. Text me after this and we can meet up" I wink and walk back to the gang.

Madi P.O.V.

Omg...Did he just ask me out?! Ahhh! I think i'm gonna faint!

''Madi! Ross just ask you out!'' Kayla jaw drop in shock. Omg i can't breath...I think froze! I hope i'm not dreaming. Let me pinch myself. Nope! Is real!

*20 mins later*

I text Ross. I can't believe i have his number!

_Madi: Hey :)_

_Ross: Hi! Meet me at ice cream place ;)_

_Madi: K! See ya there :D_

__I put my phone in my pocket and go to ice cream place. I went inside and saw Ross sitting at table waiting for me. He saw me.

''Over here!'' He wave smiling. I smile while walking over there.

''Hey!'' I sat down.

''What kind of ice cream do you want? I'll pay for you'' He wink. I blush.[

''Vanilla'' I smile. He nod and went to go order.

*2 mins*

''Here you go'' He smile handing ice cream to me.

''Thanks!'' I took it from him and eat it.

''Mm this is so good!'' I said.

''Yea.'' He laugh.

''What's so funny?'' I ask confusing.

''You got ice cream on your nose'' He said. Omg this is so embarrassing!

''Omg this is embarrassing!'' I gasp as i grab a napkin. But he stop me.

''Let me'' He said grab a napkin and wipe it off my nose.

''Thanks'' I smile. We kept staring at each other. He lean in and kiss. I kiss back. .Ever!

**Ta da! Here ya go! :) And other readers that reviews. I will get to you guys to be in my story as soon as i can! I probably update tomorrow! Oh and i forgot to mention You guys can give me an idea about you and parings, siblings romance E.T.C.! And yes i do ship Rydellington and Raura! Oh and also Rikessa! Sorry i forgot to mention! And you guys can tell your readers about this! Well bye! :D**

**KelseaLoveR5 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for: R5-is-so-amazing! :)**

**What happen if Anna accidentally bump into someone and saw a famous rock star Rocky lynch?**

Anna P.O.V.

''Hi can i get hot chocolate please?'' I ask the lady. She nod and went to make one. And then came back with it.

''Here you go! That will be $7.00 please'' She smile as handing me a hot chocolate.

''Thanks! Here you go.'' I hand her a change. I walk outside while drinking. While i was drinking i didn't watch where i was going when i bump into someone and accidentally spill it on that person.

''Oh my gosh i'm so sorry!'' I pick up my cup.

''It cool.'' He smile. I look at him. Omg is that Rocky lynch!?

''Y-you're Rocky lynch!'' I said.

''Yep'' He laugh. Ahh!

''So i'm guessing you're a fan?'' He ask smiling.

''Yea. And sorry about that hot chocolate i spill.'' I sigh.

''Once again. it cool. Hey i'm going to go my band rehearsal at my house. Wanna come?'' He ask.

''At your house?! Yes i will! I mean...Yes..I would love too'' I smile calmly. He laugh.

''You're cute'' He smile.

''Thanks'' I blush.

*At lynch's house*

I can't believe i'm actually here at R5'S house!

''Guys i'm home!'' Rocky yell as we walk inside.

''Guys?'' He look around.

''Huh. Maybe there in basement already. C'mon'' He said holding my hand.

Rocky P.O.V.

We walk to the basement to meet the gang.

''Rocky where wer- Well hello there cutie'' Ryland see Anna beside me.

''Hi i'm Ryland.'' He wink. She giggle.

''Back off dude! I found her first'' I push him away.

''Sorry about Ryland. He just love to flirt girls. Hi i'm Rydel.'' She greet her.

''hi i'm Anna'' She smile.

''Alright guys let practice the song called 'Pass Me By' Ryland said.

*Plays*

Remember that trip we took in Mexico  
Yeah  
Hanging with the boys and all your senoritas  
I never spoke up yeah never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah  
I was chilling you were with him  
Hooked up by fire  
Now his long gone  
Now I'm solo  
Now I've got my chance  
Now I now got my chance

Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
You can be the one that can break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that take me  
I was solo  
Living YOLO  
Till you blew my mind  
Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get cup up  
Like, to fun to young to fall in pieces  
I know what girls like you can never get enough  
So I'm addicted, drippin', trying to get you to see this  
The way I need you like I see through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, got your looking  
Now I've got my chance  
Now I now got my chance

Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
You can be the one that can break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that take me  
I was solo  
Living YOLO  
Till you blew my mind  
Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

Everywhere I'm looking, everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by.. by.. by  
Everywhere I'm looking, everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by.. by.. by

Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
You can be the one that can break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that take me  
I was solo  
Living YOLO  
Till you blew my mind (Till you blew my mind)  
Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

Anna P.O.V.

''Great job everyone!'' Ryland claps. I clap and give Rocky a hug.

''That was amazing!'' I smile.

''Amazing for my beautiful girl'' He wink. I giggle.

''Umm WE'RE STILL HERE!'' Ross yell. We blushes.

''Ross be nice!'' Rydel slap him in the head.

''Oww! Great now you mess up my hair!'' He whine. We all laugh.

*At park*

Rocky P.O.V.

Me and Anna walk around the park and sit on the bench.

''Anna?'' I ask. I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend.

''Yea?'' She replied.

''Um. I-i was t-thinking i-if you wanna be my g-girlfriend?'' I ask stuttering nervously.

''Hmm. Does this give you an answer?'' She ask as she kiss me and pull away.

''Yes'' I smile. We both kiss again. Finally found a perfect girl.

**And done! What you think? :) Bye till next time!**

**KelseaLoveR5!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For: Kate logan. (Not a username but that ok)**

**Rydel get a strange feeling for Riker. **

Rydel P.O.V.

No no! It can't be! I can't be in love with Riker. Well i do as brother but not that way! No no!

''Hey Rydel!'' I jump and see Riker standing there smiling. The butterfly in my stomach came. No it can't be!

''Oh u-uh hi. What sup?'' I ask.

''Nothing. Just thought i would talk to you'' Riker sit next to me. Butterfly getting huge in my stomach.

''Ok'' I move away little bit.

''What wrong? Are you ok?'' He worry.

''Y-yea i'm just sick so i don't wanna give it to you.'' I fake cough.

''You don't sound sick. Delly i'm your big brother. Don't you trust me?'' He sigh sadly.

''Of course i do! I just-i don't know.'' Great now i'm getting really nervous.

''You don't know what? C'mon Del you can tell me. Please?'' He giving me a puppy face. Aww he's so cute. Wait what?! He's my brother!

''Del you alright?'' He wave at me. I snap out realize i was still froze. Maybe i should tell him. I sigh.

''Ok well i like someone..'' I said.

''Oh...Who?'' Riker ask. I sigh again.

''Y-you...'' I said. His eyes got wide and froze. Oh no. He might hate me.

''Great now you hate me. Now i'm totally a lo-" I got cut off by him kissing me.

''No i'm just surprise. Because well...Last night when we were all downstairs having dinner. I start to have feeling for you.'' He said.

''Really?'' I ask smiling.

''Yea.'' He smile back.

Riker P.O.V.

I know this weird that i have a feeling for her but i just had a crush on my sister.

''How should we tell our parents?'' She ask.

''C'mon'' I hold her hand. We walk downstairs to the kitchen.

''Mom,Dad there something we want to tell you.'' I start. They stop what they're doing and look at us.

''I'm in love with my brother Riker'' She sigh closing her eyes. There was a silence for minutes.

''Well'' Mom started.

''I guess i'm happy for you both'' She smile. We smile and then wait for dad to speak.

''Hmm. Well as long if Rydel safe but i know you're his brother and always protect her but i guess is ok'' He sigh. We smile and gave them hug.

''See i told you this will be easy'' I smile.

''Yea guess your right'' She smile back. We stare at each other and leans in to kiss. I felt a huge spark this time.

**Here ya go! :D Hope you like it :)**

**KelseaLoveR5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't update it! So here is this chapter for Raluca, (She is a guest. Not a fanfiction user) **

Riker P.O.V.

''C'mon man let go on stage!'' Ryland said. I went on stage.

''Hey everyone! We're gonna play a few songs for you!'' I yell through the microphone. Audience scream wildly.

**"Pass Me By"**

Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah

I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like, "So long."  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm seen through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

It's like  
Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind  
('Til you blew my mind)

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Yeah girl)  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Can't let you go)  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by

''Thanks guys! Now we're gonna sing Loud " I annouce.

**"Loud"**

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight.

*Backstage*

''Hi my name is Raluca'' She smile. When i see her. I start to fall for her. She has an amazing smile and a perfect girl.

''Dude!'' Ross snap. I snap out.

''What?' I ask.

''She waiting for you to sign her autograph.'' He point the autograph.

''Oh right yea sure.'' I take it and sign it. When she left i went after her.

''Hey wait up'' I said. She turn around and smile.

''Hi'' She said.

''Hi. I was thinking if maybe you wanna go out sometime?'' I shrugs smiling.

''Sure. I'd love too'' She smile.

''Cool. Pick you up 12:30 tomorrow?'' I ask. She nods.

''K. Here's my number. Call me'' I wink. She blush and walk away. I keep smiling the whole night. Best night ever.

**Here you go Raluca :) Hope you like it! **


End file.
